This invention is directed to a method, and a blank for forming a tie or harness as well as a new and improved tie or harness for bundling items or articles such as wire and cable.
In particular the present invention is an improvement for a tie which comprises a locking head having a channel therethrough with a rigid projection which acts as a stop member and which extends into the channel and a strap for entering the channel.
In the aforementioned tie the strap used therein did not include means for aiding in the initial entry of the strap into the channel and thus threading of the strap was often difficult.
Additionally the aforementioned tie did not include any means for preventing wrong way entry of the strap into the head.
In addition the aforementioned strap was difficult to stretch because there was no way of grabbing onto the strap to stretch same without distorting the strap with pins or clamps.
The present invention provides a new and improved strap which overcomes the aforementioned difficulties and which has a tip with guide means which aids in the guiding or threading of the strap into the channel.
The guide means of this invention also prevents wrong way insertion of the strap into the channel of the head.
This invention also facilitates stretching of a blank for forming the tie without distortion of same by providing stretch grabbing means (which ultimately serve as the tip guide means) by which the strap can be securely held to permanently stretch the strap so as to strengthen portions thereof.
Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,608 as well as to the art cited in this patent to familiarize oneself with typical harnessing devices of the prior art.